Przebłysk Świadomości
by SoundsOfDarkness
Summary: II Wojna Światowa, Obóz koncentracyjny. Czy w takim miejscu moża znaleć miłość? Chyba, jednak można. Adommy & Goście...
1. Black dog

" Przebłsk Świadomości" Wstęp.

_**" Black dog "**_

,,,, Była zima roku 1939. Czas w którym II wojna światowa dopiero rozpoczynała swe krwawe gody. Kto wiedział ile bedzie trwać ten moment próby? Próby dla ludzi, wiary, miłości ... Na poludniu małego słowiańskiego kraju niemieccy żołnierze właśnie rozpoczynali rzeź dla ludzi wiary, polityków, obcokrajowców, marginesu, ludzi ulicy. Tak, o tym właśnie chce tutaj napisać, o historii tych ludzi, o historii miłości, która swój początek wyznaczyła w obozie ukoncentracyjnym Auschwitz-Birkenau. ,,,,

Głucha cisza ~

Szybko ! Bicie serca, Głośny oddech ...

Białe pole...

Miejsce morderstwa

*Wciąż czuć tu smierć, samotność, nienawiść*

Biegł... Małe białe płatki padały na jego ciemny, troche za duży płaszcz ... Na jego włosy - tłuste i spocone, przyklejające sie do czoła, ktore pomimo zimna otaczającego jego ciało, było rozgrzane, gorące ;

Nie przejmował sie zamiecią,

Musiał uciec ...

Nie zatrzymuj sie !

Nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

Ile można ? Prędzej ! Prędzej !

Biegł, słysząc strzały za plecami,

odgłos samochodu i krzyki pełne nienawiści ...

Potknął sie, przewrócił, upadł ...

Nie !

Gdy biały puch, zimny jakby to były białe, smutne łzy zimy; otuliły go jak lodowata, delikatna, miękka pierzyna ... twarda ziemia ...

Nie czuł już nic. Jego ciało bezwładne, zmęczone, wygłodzone ..

Zobaczył ciemność ...

Nie wiedział już nic ~

* Holen Sie ihn ! *

Krzyki ,

Krzyki ,

Jego zmęczone oczy ujrzały tylko żelazną bramę nad którą widniał napis "Arbeit macht frei - praca czyni wolnym". Czy napewno ?

Holen Sie ihn - brać go


	2. We're the nobodies

_**" We're the nobodies, We wanna be somebodies"**_

_,,,, Żeby zapoznać was bardziej z życiem z obozów koncentracyjnych zapytam :_

_Czy widzieliście film 'Chłopiec w pasiastej piżamie' ? A może czytaliście książkę?_

_Jeśli nie, to powiem co leży mi na sercu. Niemcy ukrywali morderstwa w obozach. Żaden z cywilów nie miał o tym pojęcia. Młodzież zachwycona bowiem była postacią nieugiętego Hitlera. A skąd wziął się pomysł na opisanie całej sytuacji mojego opowiadania? Inspiracją był mi wywiad w gazecie. "Wysokie obcasy" - tytuł tego czasopisma, wywiad z kobietą, chyba aktorką, która przetrwała obozową próbę a na dodatek cieszyła się tamtejszym życiem (!). Nie zanudzając więcej opiszę co działo się dalej ...__ ,,,_

* * *

__Ocknął się będąc dalej w niemieckim wozie. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Spoglądali na niego różni ludzie. Kobiety, dzieci, mężczyźni. Chudzi, brudni, grubi, starzy, młodzi, biedni... W podartych, przemoczonych ubraniach, w tych, w których najprawdopodobniej wybierali się do pracy. Poczuł chłód swojego grubego, sztywnego płaszcza. Skulił się bardziej na podłodze. Część z obecnych tutaj ludzi była spokojna, jakby nieobecna. Spoglądali przez małe okienko, jakby widzieli tam rajski ogród, do którego nie mają wstępu. Część w cichej histerii, szlochu. Matka uspokajająca dziecko. Reszta nie wiedziała w ogóle, co się dzieje. Pomimo spojrzeń, żaden z nich się nie odezwał. A on, cicho siedział i czekał. Bez wyrazu na twarzy. Ukryty w myślach, melancholii. Wiedział, dlaczego tutaj jest, ale nie chciał jeszcze o tym myśleć.

Słyszał głośny warkot silnika. Popatrzył na ludzi raz jeszcze. Ogarnął go smutek, żal, współczucie dla nich i samego siebie. Wiedział, co czeka ich wszystkich. W tyle wozu było ciemno, śnieg padał dalej. Usłyszał matkę, która ze łzami w oczach kurczowo przytulała swoją małą córeczkę. " Wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie, zobaczysz". Mówiła to w taki sposób, że dało się powiedzieć - sama nie wierzy w te słowa.

Nagle samochód zatrzymał się. Słychać było trzask drzwi ze strony kierowcy i pasażera. Potem tylne drzwi zostały otworzone. Zobaczył kilku wojskowych. Ubrani w ciemno zielone mundury, w ręku karabin. Spoglądali groźnie na grupę; kamienne twarze zdawały się nie okazywać emocji lecz oczy są zwierciadłem duszy a tam można było dostrzec zimno i grozę jaką pawali. Kazali opuścić pojazd. Wszyscy stanęli na placu, który był ogrodzony siatką i drutem kolczastym. Zaprowadzili ich, bijąc kilku po drodze, do wysokiego, ceglanego budynku. Teraz znajdowali się w wielkim pomieszczeniu, całym brudnym i szarym. Było tam kilka stołów, przy których siedzieli oficerowie. Przemaszerowali przez pokój, spowrotem na zewnątrz, ale stąd nie dało sie już uciec. Wystraszona grupka zeszła do komory. Był tam prysznic. Przed wejściem kazano sie rozebrać. Posłusznie wykonali zadanie, tym razem prysznic okazał sie być tylko prysznicem. Czarnowłosy stracony w grupie odetchnął z ulgą.

Następnie wszyscy dostali te same ubrania - niebiesko białe w paski. Wrócili do pokoju z biurkami. Czarnowłosy podszedł do jednego z nich. Oficer groźnie zadał pytanie:

- Imię i nazwisko.

- Adam Lambert - mruknął niepewny czy nie zostanie rozpoznany. Jest Żydem, ale nie jest religijny. To tylko korzenie.

- Wiek.

- 28 lat - nie chyba nie został.

- Usiądź i nie ruszaj się.

Wykonał zadanie. W tym momencie dostał naszywki na klatkę piersiową. Czerwony trójkąt z literką oznaczającą narodowość. Czerwony czyli przeciwnik polityczny...hm... Nie w jego przypadku. On po prostu był z nią związany. Numerek "1214" , taki sam wytatuowano mu na ramieniu. Po oznaczeniu całej grupy, zaczęto ją rozdzielać do poszczególnych przydziałów: politycy, członkowie ras niższych, kryminaliści, aspołeczni itd... Następnym krokiem ku piekłu było obcięcie włosów. Nie ! Nie chciał tego, poza tym jego włosy są farbowane. Nie chciał pokazywać tego truskawkowego blondu! Chociaż co to za różnica. Teraz nie ma już nic. W końcu i tak umrze. Jego włosy okazały sie być na tyle krótkie, że obcięto mu tylko część grzywki.

Ostatnim krokiem na dzisiaj było przydzielenie do baraków. Szedł po błotnistej dróżce, chwilami brnąc w śniegu. Mijał rzędy innych baraków. Były to tylko drewniane budynki. Przed kilkoma stali mężczyźni. Trzęśli sie z zimna, dopiero teraz zauważył... Byli oblani wodą! Stali na minusowym mrozie. Różowe trójkąty wskazywały na homoseksualizm. Jak bardzo współczuł tym biednym młodzieńcom. Sam powinien być w baraku z nimi... Zatrzymał sie wraz z grupą przed jednym z ostatnich. Wszedł do środka. Zobaczył trzy-piętrowe łóżka ustawione jeden przy drugim w rzędach. Po środku był mały korytarzyk. Starał sie nie zwracać na nic uwagi. Dostał łóżko na środku. Po prostu położył sie i zanim zdążył pomyśleć jak jest niewygodnie ... Zasnął.

Następnego dnia wcześnie obudzony myślał tylko o jedzeniu. Nie jadł przez kilka ostatnich dni. Jak wcześniej. Przysiągłby, że widać na nim wałki tłuszczu jednak w rzeczywistości było już widać mu żebra. Działki jedzenia dostawano tu nikłe. Niektórzy nie przeżywali nawet miesiąca. Musiał załatwić sobie pracę gdzieś ze zwierzętami. Mógłby wtedy podkradać coś od nich ...

Pierwszym zajęciem było wytworzenie jakiegoś popiołu, ziemi i gruzu na taczkach. Pochłonięty pracą nie zwracał uwagi na chłód i śnieg. Ale coś przykuło jego uwagę... Coś a raczej ktoś...


	3. We are stars now

_**'We are stars now, In the dope show'**_

_,,,,Teraz odcinki będą nosiły tytuły, a narracji będzie pierwszo – osobowa, utrudnienie w tym, że dopiero w pewnej części odcinka będzie wiadomo, kto jest bohaterem. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie obróbki techniczne pójdą dobrze. A co do treści…Słyszałam kilka miłych komentarzy i to zachęca mnie do pisania. Dziękuję wam dziewczyny za wasze miłe słowa :) Wszystkie Glamberty zmieniły moje życie i dają mi siłę. Dla was wszystkich :_

_Dziękuję 3 ,,,,_

* * *

Wiatr lekko okalał moją twarz. Był zimny i ostry, jak moje spojrzenie. Razem z grupą innych więźniów obozowych, których przydzielono pode mnie, wracałem z oczyszczania kominów. Możecie pytać się, czy jestem jednym z esesmanów, ponieważ prowadzę więźniów. Dla was powiem więcej. Nie jestem żadnym esesmanem. Jestem jednym z groźniejszych przestępców z tego obozu. Nie zrobiłem niczego niekoniecznego by utrzymać sie tu przy życiu. Wszystko było zaplanowane od początku. Jednak jest kilka osób, którym pomagam tutaj przeżyć. Jeśli ktokolwiek by sie o tym dowiedział, zostałbym rozstrzelany.

Wchodziłem właśnie przez jedną z bram. Gdy zobaczyłem ...

Piękno.

Pomimo, że trochę wychudzone, odcięte od rzeczywistości; tak bardzo nie realne w tej chwili. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Zamarłem. Nagle zobaczyłem błękit nieba pomiędzy tym szarym dymem, tą szarą rzeczywistością. Jakby ktoś przybliżył mi Niebo, dał ukojenie, gdy panuje burza.

Musiałem iść dalej. Jednak moje teraźniejsze miękkie spojrzenie, dawało do myślenia innym obecnym ze mną, nie odzywali się, wystraszeni na moją reakcję. Zamyślony i łagodny… tak można by mnie wtedy określić. Taki byłem. Zanim trafiłem do tego piekła. Młody, łagodny, pomimo mojego bycia „outsiderem" byłem dość kochający. Potrafiłem kochać. Jak niektórzy twierdzą nie potrafię. Dlatego, że staram się tego nie pokazywać, by przeżyć. Wróciłem jednak do moich myśli…

Czy coś jeszcze da mi taki odlot ? Dlaczego poczułem się taki wolny? Nie umiem odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania. A rodziło się ich coraz więcej w mojej głowie. Jedyne co wiedziałem w tamtej chwili to ' muszę zobaczyć to jeszcze raz ' .

Kim był ten nieznajomy... Nie wiem.

Ale się dowiem!

W jednej chwili oprzytomniałem, gdy stanął przede mną jeden z esesmanów. Byliśmy w tamtejszym więzieniu - jeśli ten obóz to nie więzienie. Zasalutowałem. Odprowadziłem grupę do celi. Sam wróciłem do swojej pryczy. Nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Wymknąłem się więc do mojej przyjaciółki. Wchodząc do kobiecej strony obozu, ktoś złapał mnie za talię i pociągnął do tyłu. Przytulił. Odwróciłem się. Moja przyjaciółka Sasha płakała w moją koszulę. Odwzajemniłem uścisk.

- Co się stało ? - zapytałem szeptem, nie wiedząc czy nie zostaniemy zauważeni.

- Oni ... Oni ... - szlochała. - Oni zabili Brooke.

Z kamienną twarzą, nie ukazującą słabości upuściłem z oczu pojedyncze łzy.

- Tommy ! Oni ją rozstrzelali. A ja nie zdążyłam nic zrobić ... Moje kochanie nie żyje.

- Gdybyś tylko przyszła szybciej ... Może mógłbym coś zrobić.

- Nie czekali na nic. Wzięli ją na pole i strzelili ... A ja to wszystko widziałam !

Płakała coraz mocniej. A ja tylko tam stałem. * Nie udało ci się * Myśli same mówiły... *Jedna z twoich przyjaciółek nie żyje ... Zawiodłeś, przysiągłeś sobie kiedyś, że nigdy ich nie opuścisz. Zawsze miałeś pilnować ich, jakby byli skarbem. Obiecałeś chronić jak starszy brat. Nie zawiodłeś tylko siebie ale i innych.* Czułem, że moje myśli chciały mnie zabić. W tamtej chwili to ja miałem być na miejscu Brooke. Spojrzałem na nią. Brudne ciemne ciało kleiło się z potu. Była bardzo chuda. Zastanawiałem się czy coś jadła. Niedawno przyniosłem kilka kromek chleba i trochę owoców które udało mi się wykraść. I tak pewnie wszystko oddała Brooke. Przytuliłem ją i pocałowałem w czoło. Wiedziała co wtedy myślałem. Byliśmy wszyscy jak rodzina. Jak rodzeństwo. A Sasha znała mnie jak nikt inny.

-To nie twoja wina. Mogłam coś zrobić. - wyszeptała. Cicho załkałem. Nie mogłem już dłużej powstrzymywać wyrzutów sumienia.

*Dla niej i innych bądź silny ! * podniosłem głowę.

Rozejrzałem się po korytarzu. Ciemny i brudny, sprawiał wrażenie obcego, a byłem tu już jakiś czas. Sasha słaba, opierała się o mnie. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem na pryczę. Zasnęła. Bałem się, że niedługo dołączy do swojej ukochanej Brooke. Na myśl o dziewczynie ogarnął mnie smutek. To z nimi walczyłem. To im pomagałem. Utrzymywałem tą grupę przy życiu.

Będąc na dworze poczułem zapach dymu. Palone ciała; krematorium jeszcze nie działa tutaj zbyt często. _**Jeszcze**_.

Spojrzałem w górę. Szary dym walczył z białymi chmurami, o dominację nad niebieskim sklepieniem. Ten widok przypomniał mi o nim.

Postanowiłem się rozejrzeć. Może jego grupa dalej tam pracowała. Poszedłem od tyłu baraku homoseksualistów. Zauważyłem kilku stojących tam dalej. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego ja się nie poświęcam. Sam powinienem tam być. Po drodze spotkałem kilku przyjaciół. Terrence, Taylor, Brad, Drake, Cassidy, część z nich w tym właśnie bunkrze, część porozrzucana po całym obozie. Idąc dalej ... Schowałem się za jednym z mijanych bunkrów. Przeciwnicy polityczni. Jedni z tych, których mijam szerokim łukiem.

Tak ! Zauważyłem go. Właśnie tam wchodził (?) To chyba jakieś żarty.

- Hej ! - zawołałem cicho.

Zdezorientowany wskazał na siebie palcem.

- Tak ty ! - starałem się nie ukazywać miłego nastawienia. Na razie.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, nikogo nie było. Podszedł do mnie. Ahah jest wyższy. Dużo wyższy. Patrzyłem na niego w skupieniu. Śledziłem wzrokiem jego sylwetkę, Odgarnął czarną grzywkę z oka.

W momencie, kiedy nasze spojrzenia znów się spotkały... Odleciałem po raz drugi. Jak w narkotykowym show... Nie potrzebowałem już słów. A rozmowa dopiero się zaczęła.


End file.
